Talk:Salazar Slytherin
There is no reason why Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell are related. Just because Tom Marvolo Riddle is related to both does not mean the two of them are. They are not contemporaries and Riddle is related to them through different lines, they are not direct descendants of each other. I am removing Cadmus Peverell, Salazar Slytherin was one of the first recorded Parselmouths? how can he be that if Herpo the Foul was one too, and he lived in Ancient Greece, while Salazar Slytherin lived after that time?Faustfan 20:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :"One of the first recorded Parselmouths" is not the same as "the first known Parselmouth." Herpo the Foul and Salazar Slytherin were among the first known Parselmouths, and there were presumably others besides them, both recorded and unrecorded. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Descendants Could it be possible to create an article listing descendants of Salazar Slytherin? As the family line is vastly complicated. Notdoppler 23:46, September 25th 2009 (UTC) :That is covered in Slytherin family. The article sure needs a cleanup, though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I did some major work to the Slytherin family page. --Parodist 00:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait if Harry Potter is related to Ignotis Peverell or however you spell it does that mean he is releted to Voldermort and Salazar. :To Voldemort, yes, through the Peverell bloodline, but most likely not descended from Slytherin. In Chamber of Secrets, it's established Harry is not the "Heir of Slytherin", as he has no control over the Basilisk. It's likely that Salazar Slytherin's bloodline and Cadmus Peverell's simply mixed at some point in the Gaunt's ancestors. - Nick O'Demus 12:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Slytherin Different then Voldemort I've always wondered if Slytherin is much different the his heir, Tom Riddle. I think so because During Slytherin's time Wizards were suffering much persecution and Slytherin wanted to avoid Muggle-borns because of fear they turn on the other wizards. Ztyran ::You're right. You could say that Slytherin's mistrust of muggle-borns was quite understandable, given the persecution by muggles against wizards. Jayden Matthews 17:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Voting - Infobox main image 21:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Robbyfenwick|Robbyfenwick]] [[User talk:Robbyfenwick|Talk]] 21:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments *The current pic is from JKR's official website, which counts as Tier 1 Canon. As I understand it, the pic from the film is from a deleted scene, and would therefore be noncanon cut content. - Nick O'Demus 13:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *I agree.--Rodolphus 13:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) **The picture is visable in Dumbledore's office when Harry visits, and so is not cut content. We also have images from J.K.'s site of Dumbledore and Harry, but we don't use them as the main images because life like images from the films are preferable. The same holds true for every other charcter, so I don't see why this one should be different. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 15:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ***Although I usually would prefer a movie image, I think Slytherin looks too benign and granfatherly in the third image, which is, of course, completely contrary to his character. Jayden Matthews 15:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ****I think a photo-realistic image is better than a cartoon. It doesn't matter if the painting is from a deleted scene, as cut content is considered canon on this wiki. –K.A.J•T• • • 15:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *****Since when? - Nick O'Demus 15:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ******I think everything is canon unless it contradicts J.K.. Whether or not the image is cut content is irrelevant, as it ''can be seen briefly during the film. Still, not the right image for the infobox, in my opinion. Jayden Matthews 15:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *******But wouldn't the presence of Slytherin's portrait create a fairly significant plothole? If the portraits are bound to serve the current headmaster (if only grudgingly, like Phineas Nigellus), why couldn't Dumbledore just insist that Salazar tell him where the Chamber of Secrets was, and what was inside it? Similarly, in Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore can only theorize as to the possibility of Voldemort finding an object of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's to turn into a Horcrux, with no hints as to what it might be. If the founders had portraits in his office, you'd think Dumbledore could have asked them himself about some of their notable possessions. And then in Deathly Hallows, once Harry realizes the diadem is the Horcrux, why couldn't he have just asked Ravenclaw herself about it through her portrait instad of running around like he did? It just doesn't seem likely that the founders had portraits like the others in the headmaster's office. - Nick O'Demus 15:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ********That's a very good point. Unfortunately Harry Potter is riddled with plotholes. We just to have to accept what we're given. Jayden Matthews 16:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *********To adress your plotholes, perhaps Rowena simply wasn´t Headmistress and didn´t have a Portrait due to this? We can only speculate or were there Portraits of the other founders in the film? We could include it into the BTS section.--Rodolphus 16:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) **********I'm changing my vote. As the portrait is technically his most recent chronological appearance. The WOTM image also contradicts canon, as Slytherin's locket is gold not silver. Jayden Matthews 18:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *********Although Slytherin's locket is gold and not silver, I still prefer the image from JKR's Site for consistency with the other founder's articles. Also, on this image, Salazar is more visible than in the portrait one. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) **********This votes's been open for two weeks now. Should we close it? Jayden Matthews 20:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ***********Policy says a +3 majority is needed. I'll ask some of the admins. - Nick O'Demus 20:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I would rather have a movie image.----[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] (''Send an owl!'') 20:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) There is a clear vote now. You can put the photo up as the main picture.----[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] (''Send an owl!'') 21:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) }}